


Welcome Home / Теперь ты дома

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fix-It, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, Lily's letter, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [AU к третьей книге] После побега из Азкабана Сириус отправляется на поиски своего крестника.





	Welcome Home / Теперь ты дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993657) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Июль 1993  
**  
  
Бродяга просунул морду сквозь кусты на краю участка, чтобы рассмотреть дом получше. Двенадцать лет, а он сию же секунду узнал запах Гарри. Правда этот запах был слабый, как будто его носитель здесь давно не появлялся.  
  
Он вскинул голову, размышляя. Сегодня первое июля — занятия в Хогвартсе уже закончились. Точно закончились, ведь он же видел то фото в газете несколько дней назад. В описании говорилось о детях Уизли, которые проводят каникулы вне Хогвартса.  
  
Возможно, сестра Лили с её семьёй тоже уехали куда-нибудь в отпуск — скажем, прямо с вокзала?  
  
Но постойте...  
  
Бродяга припал животом к земле, когда с улицы вырулил автомобиль и затормозил перед одним из типовых домов. Хвост метнул по земле, сердце в предвкушении сильнее застучало о собачьи рёбра. Двенадцать лет с тех пор, как он видел...  
  
Но, конечно... не могло же такого быть....  
  
Крупный мальчик неповоротливо выгрузился с заднего сиденья, оставляя без внимания дверь, которую за ним закрыла... да, это была Петунья. Бродяга сразу узнал её запах, хотя встречался с ней всего раз в жизни. И особой симпатией тогда не проникся.  
  
— Пойдём скорее, Туни, дорогая, — сказал полный мужчина, скатываясь с водительского сиденья. — Мы с Дадли проголодались, скажи же, Диддерс?  
  
Дадли?  
  
— Пирожное хочу, — громко сообщил мальчик.  
  
— Ещё бы, — сказал мужчина с улыбкой такой же широкой, как его лицо.  
  
Бродяга подошёл так близко, как только осмелился. Но из машины никто больше не появился. Запаха Гарри среди прочих не было. Трио исчезло в доме, крепко затворив за собой дверь.  
  
Да где же, чёрт побери, Гарри?  
  
Он здесь больше не живёт?  
  
В газетной статье Рон Уизли был обозначен как лучший друг Гарри Поттера — или, скорее, как лучший друг Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Так что Гарри был жив и предположительно здоров...  
  
Нетерпение сжирало изнутри. Бродяга поднялся на лапы и нырнул в тень, крадясь вокруг дома. Ещё несколько шагов — и он оказался в саду на заднем дворе, где только стеклянная дверь отделяла его от дома. Он увидел Петунью на кухне. Через секунду показался мальчик, который что-то говорил матери, но замолк на полуслове, когда вскользь глянул на заднюю дверь. И растопырил глаза.  
  
Сейчас Бродяга принял свой лучший облик очаровательного потеряшки, и не прошло и секунды, как мальчик отодвинул заднюю дверь.  
  
— Посмотри на него, мам! Да он мог бы слопать кого-нибудь за один укус!  
  
— Дидди, дорогой, это же уличный-...  
  
— Пап! Глянь на этого пса! Я хочу его оставить!  
  
— Пса? Какого ещё пса?  
  
Отец мальчика так и не появился, и Бродяга, не переставая вилять хвостом, проскользнул мимо тощей женщины, на визгливые протесты которой ни он, ни мальчик не обратили никакого внимания; Бродяга — из-за того, что здесь запах Гарри усилился. Странно... Нюх вёл его в сторону маленького чулана под лестницей.  
  
— Не сюда, Пёс, — недовольно сказал Дадли, когда Бродяга ткнулся носом в деревянную дверцу. — Еды, мам! Ему нужна еда!  
  
— Ох, Дадличек, я даже не знаю...  
  
— Пап! Мама не даёт мне оставить собаку! — крикнул Дадли через плечо.  
  
— Туни, конечно же Диддерсу нужна собака, — послышался мужской голос из комнаты. — У мальчика должна быть собака.  
  
На лестнице запаха было больше, такого же слабого, как и снаружи, но всё же. Бродяга точно так же это проигнорировал и нетерпеливо поцарапался в дверь.  
  
— Это просто чулан для швабр, глупый ты пёс, — буркнул Дадли, но всё же отворил дверь. — Видишь? Нету здесь никакой еды. Обычный уродский чулан...  
  
Бродяга уставился внутрь полутёмной каморки: на пыль, облепившую единственную лампочку на потолке, на потрёпанный матрас, занимающий всё пространство на полу. На порванное одеяло... На двух игрушечных солдатиков и полкусочка заплесневевшего сыра.  
  
И всё это хранило запах Гарри.  
  
Тело Бродяги задрожало, магия вырвалась из-под контроля, и прежде, чем он сумел остановиться, он полностью стал человеком.  
  
От вопля Дадли пузырь его гнева лопнул.  
  
— Дадлик, что-... Ааааа! Вернон!  
  
— Где он? — потребовал Сириус, в то время как перепуганная женщина спрятала сына за спину, и вместе они пытались ретироваться.  
  
— Туни! — Вернон, с красным и вспотевшим лицом, в неэлегантной позе замер в паре шагов от кухни. Он мигом побледнел и нелепо разевал рот, таращась на Сириуса. — Что... Что...  
  
— Где он? — вновь потребовал Сириус, голосом скрипучим и каким-то не своим. Он даже не узнал его звучания; не слышал много лет.  
  
— К... кто? — заикаясь, отозвался дряблый мужчина. — Что... что тебе нужно?  
  
— Мой крёстный сын, — прорычал Сириус. — Гарри.  _Где он?_  
  
Лицо Вернона перекосилось.  
— Гарри Поттер, — выплюнул он. — Этот ненормальный-...  
  
Сириус шагнул вперёд, и одного только этого хватило, чтобы толстяк отскочил, врезаясь в стол. Сириус сгрёб его за воротник и рванул на себя, не обращая внимания на горлопанящую и всхлипывающую Петунью.  
  
— У вас три секунды, чтобы сказать, где мой крестник, — мягко сообщил Сириус. — Три секунды, прежде чем я сверну тебе шею.  
  
— Его здесь нет, — сообщила Петунья, при этом продолжая отступать вместе с сыном. — Он с ними. В своей школе, в этой его вол... волшебной школе, — шёпотом закончила она, продолжая пятиться.  
  
— Хогвартс? — потребовал Сириус, всё ещё не разжимая хватки на воротнике Вернона, лицо у которого становилось уже пурпурным. Сириус грубо встряхнул его, и тот кивнул.  
  
— Они оставили его у себя, — одышливо проговорил Дурсль.  
  
— Он покалечился, — пояснила Петунья. Сириус резко разжал хватку и увернулся от повалившейся на пол туши. Оставляя троицу, застывшую на месте, он выбежал прочь из дому.  
  
  
Ему пришлось дважды трансгрессировать, чтобы покрыть расстояние до Визжащей хижины... До Азкабана он без труда проделывал это за один заход. Теперь же после трансгрессии у него едва ли осталась энергия на перевоплощение в Бродягу. Но по крайней мере туннель был по-прежнему цел, хотя и показался длиннее, чем раньше.  
  
Он выполз из-под прохода под Гремучей Ивой прямо в сумерки. Замок восседал на своём месте, успокоенный в гаснущих огнях, такой же царственный, как и всегда. Вдалеке виднелось квиддичное поле, озеро и хижина Хагрида. Если, конечно Хагрид до сих пор здесь лесничий.  
  
Пожалуй, глупо было сюда приходить. Но если с Гарри что-то стряслось...  
  
Чтобы и жив, и здоров — просить этого явно было слишком много.  
  
Бродяга обнажил зубы на мгновение, прежде чем уткнуться носом в землю, и потрусил к замку, отчаянно надеясь, что потайной вход по-прежнему на месте.  
  
И надежда оправдалась. Лазейка была всё там же, где Мародёры её оставили.  
  
Он держался низко к земле и лишь дважды споткнулся по пути через извилистый туннель. Он довольно быстро добрался до первого этажа замка, но раскрыть себя не спешил, вместо этого прижавшись меховым телом к нише. Однако не было ни шагов, ни подавляющих запахов, указавших бы на то, что поблизости кто-то есть.  
  
Отчаянно желая — уже не впервые после своего побега — иметь при себе волшебную палочку, Бродяга вынужден был полагаться только на прикрытие теней.  
  
Не успел он добраться до третьего этажа, как в нос ударил ещё один знакомый запах. Но прежде, чем он успел среагировать, не менее знакомый голос мягко вопросил:  
  
— Что такое?  
  
Бродяга не поднял носа от пола, но позволил своему хвосту мазнуть по камню. Не совсем типичное поведение для обычной собаки, но если Дамблдор-...  
  
— Как ты сюда попал? — приветливо спросил директор, подходя ближе. — Полагаю, Хагрид может быть в курсе, — с увеселением в мягком голосе продолжил он. — Ну что ж, пойдём, — ободряюще предложил Дамблдор. — Думаю, у меня найдётся кое-что для голодной собачки.  
  
Как он мог не вспомнить? Ведь он же видел всех Мародёров в их анимагических формах...  
  
Внезапно Дамблдор присел перед ним на корточки, и Бродяга против своей воли стал смотреть прямо в пронзительные голубые глаза.  
  
— Сириус?  
  
И до того, как он смог удрать, магия, что не была его собственной, туго притянула его к холодному полу, и он моргнул на Дамблдора человеческими глазами.  
  
Директор вынул волшебную палочку, направляя её Сириусу прямо в нос.  
  
— Подождите, — прохрипел Сириус истончившимся голосом — вот-вот сядет совсем. — Пожалуйста... — сошёл он на шёпот, — просто... дайте мне объяснить...  
  
— Объяснить? — Снежно-белые брови Дамблдора поползли к исшитому звёздами колпаку. — Мне прекрасно известно, кто ты такой. Прекрасно известно, что ты наделал.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул Сириус. — Прошу... Я должен увидеться с Гарри.  
  
Мгновенный взмах крепкой палочки — и вспышкой появилась серебристая птица, махнула крылом перед лицом Сириуса и выпорхнула в коридор.  
  
— Чтобы пополнить список своих жертв ещё одним именем? — негромко проговорил старший волшебник. — Я так не думаю, Сириус.  
  
Слюна царапала горло. Он не пил воды два дня.  
  
— Вы... не понимаете.  
  
— О, я уверен, что вполне всё понимаю. Ты пришёл закончить то, что начал двенадцать лет назад.  
  
— Нет-...  
  
В коридоре послышался нарастающий бегущий топот, но Сириус даже не попытался обернуться. Как и Дамблдор даже не посмотрел в сторону.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шёпотом повторил Сириус. —  _Пожалуйста..._  
  
— Альбус! Во имя Мерлина, что за тревога?  
  
Макгонагалл.  
  
— Оставайтесь на месте, Минерва.  
  
Порывистый вздох — и Макгонагалл срывающимся голосом произнесла:  
— Но это же...  
  
— Сириус Блэк, да, — взор старшего волшебника заострился, но волшебная палочка в руке не шелохнулась, и Сириус отчётливо понял, что не далее чем через час его губы ожидает встреча с дементором.  
  
— Всё было не так, — проклокотал Сириус и жестоко закашлялся. — Не я, — попытался он снова, и Дамблдор, вместо того чтобы заткнуть его, качнул головой. — Джеймс... был мне братом-... — голос надломился, походя теперь на скулёж. — Гарри... никогда...  
  
— Силенцио, — жёстко произнесла Макгонагалл , и сквозь зубы Сириуса вырвался только воздух. — Как ты смеешь, — её затрясло. — Этот бедный ребёнок-...  
  
Дамблдор поднял руку, и она замолчала. Он подошёл ближе, больше не касаясь палочкой кожи Сириуса. Голубые глаза как-то углубились, ставший мелодичным голос прошептал:  
— Покажи мне, что ты знаешь, Сириус...  
  
Немедленно поняв, чего тот хочет, Сириус открыл свои мысли. Воспоминания, которые он держал близко все эти двенадцать лет, сталкивались и закручивались. Вместе с ними пришли и секреты, но Дамблдор отметал их прочь, явно интересуясь исключительно фактами той самой ночи. Той отвратной, кошмарной ночи, когда Сириус поступил необдуманно.  
  
Когда позволил Хагриду увезти Гарри.  
  
 _Мёртвое лицо Джеймса сливалось с разметавшимися волосами Лили. В коловращение событий вплелись произнесённые шёпотом слова: план сделать Питера хранителем тайны. В ночь полнолуния — а потому Римус был оставлен в неведении. Ужасная ошибка, которая будет преследовать Сириуса всю жизнь.  
  
Питер принимает на себя ответственность, ни на йоту не вызвав у них подозрения.  
  
Под душераздирающий плач Гарри Хагрид исчезает в небе, оставляя Сириуса стоять в саду Поттеров, с безнадёжно трепыхающейся на порывистом ветру мантией.  
  
Мне нужно найти Римуса. Дамблдора...  
  
Мысли Сириуса с той ночи схлёстывались с его нынешним желанием найти Гарри, и уже невозможно было отделить одно от другого. Имя Гарри отпечаталось на жестоких насмешках Питера во время их с Сириусом сражения в маггловском квартале, неподалёку от дома Римуса.  
  
Вот Гарри сидит рядышком, счастливо играя со своими игрушками, и вот тринадцать невинных прохожих уничтожены заклинанием Питера. Единственное слово из уст Петтигрю — и мизинец оказался отрезан по суставу. Зловещая улыбка — и сознание Сириуса померкло, когда волшебная палочка старого друга уставилась ему в грудь._  
  
— Гарри...  
  
Это имя было прошлым и настоящим, пока мир перестал вращаться, и Сириус вновь смог увидеть Дамблдора, в этот раз через завесу слёз.  
  
Тишину разрушил мрачный приказ Дамблдора:  
— Превратись.  
  
Палочка была опущена.  
  
— Альбус, что вы делаете?  
  
— Минерва, могу вас уверить, что я вполне в своём уме. Сириус, поторопись.  
  
— Гарри...  
  
— Он в больничном крыле, — сказал Дамблдор, хватая Сириуса за локоть и помогая встать. — Если тебя кто-нибудь увидит, я не могу гарантировать, что тебе позволят объясниться. Ты должен превратиться.  
  
На то, чтобы собрать достаточно сил для перевоплощения в Бродягу, ушло гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. Потом надо было подняться; лапы так и норовили подкоситься. В измождённом замешательстве он моргнул на своего бывшего декана, которая держала в руке волшебную палочку, но целилась ею в пол.  
  
— За мной, — отрывисто заговорил Дамблдор. — В мой кабинет. Минерва, пошлите за Поппи, если вас не затруднит. И если она сможет оставить Гарри.  
  
Если она сможет оставить Гарри...  
  
Шаги Бродяги сбились при этих мрачных словах, и если бы он не был абсолютно уверен, что директор может его обездвижить, — тотчас свернул бы в больничное крыло. Вслед за серебристой кошкой, юркнувшей за угол прямо перед его носом.  
  
Путь до кабинета Дамблдора оказался неблизкий, и к тому времени, как они оказались в безопасности внутри, Сириус израсходовал все силы для поддержания трансформации. Он прислонился к стене, но всё равно сполз недостойной кучей на застеленный ковром пол.  
  
— Альбус, что, во имя всего святого, происходит?  
  
— Всё довольно просто, Минерва, — сказал Дамблдор, хотя и не предпринял попытки соскоблить Сириуса с ковра. — Сириус невиновен.  
  
— Но...  
  
Дамблдор постучал себя по виску, слегка улыбаясь. Минерва вздохнула и расслабилась. Мягким тоном он призвал домовика с выпуклыми, как луковицы, глазами. Присутствия Сириуса эльф не заметил.  
— Чаю, Барни, если можно. И, пожалуй... супа?  
  
Сириус не отреагировал на предложение; не смог выдавить ни слова. Лишь в очередной раз с мольбой повторил имя своего крестника. Как только эльф-домовик испарился, Дамблдор со вздохом сказал:  
  
— Я предоставлю Поппи объяснить состояние здоровья Гарри. Я уверен, тем не менее, что мне следует попытаться разыскать семейство Уизли. Если, как ты считаешь, питомец Рональда — это действительно Питер Петтигрю, мы не можем позволить ему оставаться на свободе.  
  
Сириус глядел на него расширенными глазами. Он и не представлял, что Дамблдор способен столькое почерпнуть благодаря легилименции.  
  
— Я не тронул твои... — Дамблдор деликатно откашлялся, — более личные мысли.  
  
У Сириуса даже не было сил смутиться. Дальнейшие слова Дамблдора были прерваны ожившим камином, и из пламени вышла слегка помятая мадам Помфри.  
  
— Альбус, — вздохнула она, ступая на ковёр и отряхивая с халата сажу. — Я буквально на минуту.  
  
А потом её взгляд нашёл Сириуса, и возглас, взлетевший на ту же октаву, что и у Петуньи, разрезал воздух.  
  
Крик отозвался колким ударом под грудиной, и Сириус шарахнулся назад, неосознанно стараясь абстрагироваться от её ужаса.  
  
Крики резко прекратились, и когда Сириус выглянул из кокона, в который зарылся, то не мог даже представить, что её успокоило. Дамблдор стоял с ней рядом, наклоняясь ближе и говоря слова, которых Сириус не слышал.  
  
Как бы то ни было, она продолжала смотреть на Сириуса, хотя ужас стал постепенно сходить с её лица.   
  
Но в эту минуту сам Сириус испытал новый страх, подкативший к горлу и сковавший язык. Вот как, значит, его увидит Гарри?  
  
Знает ли он?  
  
Сказали ли ему, что его крёстный отец — убийца? Предатель во всех смыслах этого слова?  
  
Руки и пальцы онемели, в ушах зазвенело так, что он осознал, что Дамблдор обращается к нему, только когда лицо старшего волшебника оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от собственного.  
  
— Сириус? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Разумеется, нет, — твёрдо заявила Помфри, отодвигая директора в сторону, и нацелила свою волшебную палочку в лицо Сириусу. — Двенадцать лет с дементорами. Очевидно, что он сошёл с ума.  
  
— Нет, нет, — хрипел Сириус, нуждаясь в том, чтобы она его поняла. — Я в порядке... устал... не ел... — Он вдохнул так глубоко, как только позволили лёгкие. — Нужно увидеться с Гарри.  
  
Убрав палочку, она хмурилась на железный кулак у Сириуса на груди.  
  
— Ты напугаешь бедного ребёнка до полусмерти, Сириус. Ты себя в зеркало видел? — цокнула она и покачала головой. — Полагаю, Альбус не рассказал тебе о состоянии Гарри? Постарайся сохранять спокойствие. У тебя тяжёлое обезвоживание и галлюцинации на почве голода, могу думать... Альбус, вам оставаться не обязательно, если у вас дела. Я вполне позабочусь о двух пациентах.  
  
Дамблдор что-то ответил, перед тем как уйти, но Сириус этого и не заметил. Помфри вздрогнула, когда он вцепился пальцами в её запястье.  
  
— Травмы, — прошептал он. — Что с ним случилось? Он-?..  
  
Она несколько раз моргнула и, прежде чем дать ответ, призвала чашку горячего чая, терпеливо ожидавшую на столе у Дамблдора.  
  
— Выпей, — скомандовала она. — До дна. Медленно. И потом я объясню. Но тебе серьёзно нужен покой. На левом боку глубокая рана. Ума не приложу, как ты с ней жив.  
  
— Должен увидеть Гарри, — пробормотал он, прежде чем отхлебнуть крошечный глоток чая.  
  
Она смерила его прищуренным взглядом, потом кивнула и принялась накачивать его зельями и эликсирами — и магией, конечно; и в процессе рассказывала о том, как Гарри получил ожоги, пробравшись в какую-то гниющую комнату в недрах замка.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Директор объяснил мне не больше, чем я тебе сейчас, сожалею, — сказала она, приподнимая его рубашку и нанося второй слой целебного бальзама на зияющую рану. — Он вообще не снисхож до объяснений.  
  
— Поппи, — попеняла ей Минерва.  
  
— Очень трудно лечить пациента, — парировала Помфри, — не имея информации о том, как он травмировался.  
  
— А как он-?.. — начал было Сириус, но Помфри помотала головой.  
  
— Мы не знаем. Джинни Уизли — самая младшая в семействе — была с ним в той комнате, но сама серьёзно не пострадала. Гарри спас её от чего-то, но я понятия не имею, что оно из себя представляло. Мне известно, что её магия потерпела некое вмешательство и что ребята оба получили след от чёрной магии, в особенности Гарри. Его магия оказалась полностью истощена... перерасходована, как сказал директор.  
  
Сириус неотрывно смотрел на целительницу. Перерасходована...  
  
Помфри кивнула.  
  
— Нечто внедрилось в его магическую сущность, овладело им, но думаю, что рассказывать об этом он не станет. Я неоднократно пробовала хоть что-то выпытать у него. Похоже, даже Альбусу не ведом масштаб произошедшего. А может, он просто хочет, чтобы я так думала, — вздохнула она. — Гарри слишком сильно пострадал, чтобы возвращаться домой в Суррей. Он до сих пор толком не отправился. Его обожгло тёмной магией, а без собственных магических резервов восстановление продвигается очень медленно.  
  
— Но ведь он восстановится?  
  
— Да, — заверила Помфри. — Нужно время. Уже завтра он сможет встать с постели, чего не смог бы ещё неделю назад, — улыбнулась она. — К тому же, ему уже порядком приелся постельный режим, что я всегда считала положительным знаком.  
  
— Я...  
  
— Да, я тебя услышала, — пожурила его Помфри. Я понимаю, тебе хочется повидаться со своим крестником, но только не в таком виде. Не в обход тщательной ванны. И необходимо что-то сделать с волосами. Побриться тоже не помешает. И ещё, — подчёркнуто добавила она, — ты осуждённый.  
  
Она с неодобрением цыкнула, когда он дёрнулся.  
  
— Остальные преподаватели на лето покинули замок, но мы не можем рисковать, чтобы кто-нибудь тебя увидел. Необходимо соблюдать осторожность.  
  
— Поттер видел в «Пророке» новость о твоём побеге, — тихо вставила Макгонагалл. От этих слов у Сириуса по позвоночнику пробежал озноб. — Он и не догадывается о том, что ты приходишься ему крёстным отцом, как и о том, что ты был шафером на свадьбе у его родителей...  
  
— Но твоё появление в таком виде так или иначе его шокирует, — заключила Помфри.  
  
Сириус кивнул, и от чувства облегчения смириться с отсрочкой стало легче. Гарри не сказали, что его крёстный отец — предатель. Надежда, более яркая, чем за все эти много лет, стала просачиваться в закоченевшие мышцы.  
  
Наконец-то он сможет поговорить с Гарри — а большего он и желать не мог.  
  
Но оставалось ещё кое-что.  
  
Он вновь схватил Помфри за руку, останавливая её манипуляции.  
  
— Его родственники.  
  
— Да, мы ввели их в курс дела, — сказала Помфри. — И-...  
  
— Нет, — мягко перебил он. — Я побывал у них.  
  
— В Суррее?  
  
Сириус бросил взгляд на Макгонагалл, качнув головой в ответ на её резкий вопрос.  
  
— Там была постель, — сказал он им, благодарный за то, что чай немного смягчил першение в горле. — У них в чулане для мётел. В нём повсюду запах Гарри. И они называют его уродом, — сказал он, а она только смотрела на него.  
  
— Сестра Лили? — удивлённо отозвалась Помфри.  
  
Женщины обменялись мимолётными взглядами.  
  
— Возможно, — предположила Помфри, — ты просто неверно всё понял. После всего, через что ты прошёл...  
  
— Нет, это не-...  
  
— Всё, довольно этой нелепицы, — досадливо прервала его Макгонагалл. — Я не могу представить, чтобы сестра Лили относилась к мальчику иначе, чем с любовью. Если она хоть немного похожа на Лили.  
  
— Мне нужно вернуться к Гарри, пока он не проснулся, — сообщила Помфри, опережая возражения Сириуса в том духе, что у Петуньи не было ничего от Лили. — Минерва, могу я оставить мистера Блэка на ваше попечение? Апартаменты Дамблдора как раз подойдут для водных процедур.  
  
  
****  
Сириус оправил рукава новой серой рубашки, привыкая к ощущению чистой льняной ткани на коже. И ботинки ощущались странно, почти клаустрофобично в том, как они сдавливали ступни.  
  
Макгонагалл не сказала, где раздобыла эту одежду, и от его благодарности только отмахнулась. Даже несмотря на то, что Сириус накинулся на неё из-за снотворного зелья, подсунутого Помфри в числе прочих. Она терпеливо выслушала его и сказала, что полудневный сон сотворил чудеса с его психическим состоянием.  
  
Он не был уверен, была ли это шутка, но в любом случае ничего больше на этот счёт Макгонагалл говорить не стала. Заняться его стрижкой она пригласила личных директорских эльфов, но бриться Сириус твёрдо решил собственноручно.  
  
Его всегда ужасало то, что отец подпускал Кикимера так близко к своему горлу.  
  
— Ну? — Голос развеселившейся Макгонагалл вмешался в привередливый груминг. — Не имеет значения, сколько раз ты поправишь на себе рубашку: Гарри всё равно сможет узнать тебя по фотографии.  
  
Сириус бросил взгляд на газету, которая дразнила его с кровати весь последний час. "Сумасшедший" — первое слово, пришедшее ему в голову. На колдографии он выглядел совершенно ненормальным. Прямо как человек, способный предать собственных друзей, ну и убить тринадцать людей в придачу.  
  
— Если мы смогли поверить в твою невиновность, — продолжила Макгонагалл, потягивая длинную плоскую коробочку, — то Поттер и подавно поверит. Причин для обратного у него просто нет.  
  
Сглотнув, он кивнул.  
— Просто...  
  
— Ты ждал встречи с ним двенадцать лет, — кивнула она. — Я понимаю. И думаю, он будет счастлив встретиться с тем, кто близко знал его отца. — Она постучала пальцами по коробочке. — Мне показалось, тебе это пригодится. Она принадлежала моему отцу, на твою не похожа, но пока что сойдёт.  
  
Сириус выглянул на неё, как только крышка оказалась снята, и смог только прохрипеть:  
— Спасибо.  
  
Она улыбнулась одной из своих сдержанных улыбок и похлопала его по руке.  
  
— Мне думается, ты почувствуешь себя увереннее, имея в кармане палочку.  
  
Он взвесил тёмную палочку на ладони, изумляясь тому, как внутри себя вздымается магия, чтобы поприветствовать её. С явным нетерпением. Он разошёлся в полуулыбке, описывая волшебной палочкой в воздухе маленькую дугу и повелевая:  
— Люмос.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — одобрительно отметила Макгонагалл учительским тоном, который ей больше всего шёл. — Можешь идти, — прибавила она, подведя его к камину, не успел он даже завершить заклинание.  
  
— Нокс, — поспешно сказал он, и Макгонагалл тут же протянула ему коробку с летучим порохом. Он вскинул было глаза на своего старого декана, желая ещё раз поблагодарить, но она сделала шаг назад и покачала головой.  
  
— Это меньшее, что мы могли сделать, — заверила она. — После всего того, что тебе пришлось вынести. После веры в то, что ты способен на столь гнусные поступки. Я приношу свои извинения.  
  
Сириус натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Это не ваша вина.  
  
— Да, — мягко сказала она. — Но я не могу не думать, что мы в любом случае должны были что-то сделать.  
  
Он сильно сомневался, что она могла чем-то помочь, но всё равно оценил отношение.   
  
Сириус ступил в камин.  
— Спасибо, — в который раз сказал он и назвал кабинет мадам Помфри. Отражающие сожаление черты лица Макгонагалл скрылись за зелёным пламенем, и Сириуса унесло прочь.  
  
Через секунду он вышел в опрятный кабинет. Помфри подняла глаза от зелий, которые разливала по флаконам, и улыбнулась.  
— Как раз вовремя, мистер Блэк. Гарри только что проснулся.  
  
Нервозность, скручивающая внутренности, вернулась, когда взгляд Сириуса остановился на открытой двери.  
  
Помфри подошла к нему, как только накрыла один из флаконов.  
— Твой цвет лица уже более приемлемый, — отметила она. — Самочувствие улучшилось, я полагаю?  
  
— Да, намного, — пробормотал он, не отрывая глаз от двери. Когда Гарри был так близко, ноги, похоже, ему отказали. Проблему решила Помфри, взяв его за руку, чтобы твёрдо проводить прямо в главный зал больничного крыла.  
  
Она отпустила его, когда они вышли из кабинета. Шелестя полами халата, колдомедик пересекла комнату.  
  
— Как самочувствие, мистер Поттер?  
  
Сириус стоял на месте, окаменев при виде своего крёстного сына. Двенадцать лет. Двенадцать лет, и всё изменилось. Стук сердца громко отдавался в ушах, пока Сириус смотрел, как Гарри моргает на старшую целительницу в заспанном недопонимании.  
  
— Устал, — заторможенно сказал Гарри.  
  
— Ещё бы, — прицокнула Помфри. — Ты принял несколько зелий. И нагрузка на твою магию интенсивнее, чем следует. Где-нибудь болит? Какие ощущения в груди?  
  
— Печёт, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
Горло болезненно сжалось, когда Сириус обнаружил собственные ноги в движении.  
  
Уже не годовалый малыш; этот подросток был его крестником. Пока что не совсем подросток, — поправился Сириус. До дня рождения Гарри ещё почти месяц.  
  
Гарри был здесь. Глазам не верилось.  
  
Его крестник сидел прямо перед ним. С теми же буйными чёрными волосами, с какими родился. С живыми зелёными глазами, унаследованными от матери. Даже лицо принадлежало годовалому малышу, которого Сириус качал на руках.  
  
Двенадцать лет.  
  
Как много он потерял. И всё-таки, Гарри здесь. Всего в нескольких шагах. Даже в мечтах Сириус не мог себе позволить такой расклад. Всего пара шагов, но Сириус испугался, что хрупкая сцена вдруг развеется, поэтому больше не двигался.  
  
Просто застыл на месте, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
  
Повязки покрывали большую часть левой стороны тела Гарри; Сириус это увидел, когда Помфри приспустила одеяла.  
  
Сириус стиснул зубы, чтобы подавить поступившие к горлу непрошенные слёзы. Гарри жив. Цел и почти невредим, а эти бинты у него на лице скоро снимут.  
  
Гарри закашлялся, и целительница тут же наложила чары на его грудь.  
  
— Вот так. Лёгкие отлично зажили, — подытожила она. — Но работать нам по-прежнему есть над чем, неправда ли?  
  
Гарри не ответил, и почему-то это помогло Сириусу пойти дальше. Гарри уловил движение и перевёл глаза прямо на него.  
  
Сириус застыл.  
  
Но во взгляде мальчика не появилось узнавания, лишь растерянность в том, как Гарри прищурился.  
  
— Не жмурься, — предостерегла мадам Помфри, и Гарри вздохнул, останавливая взгляд на целительнице.  
  
— Я устал не жмуриться...  
  
Приглушённая жалоба заставила губы Сириуса разойтись в улыбке.  
  
— Ни одной щекой, мистер Поттер. Вот так, — твёрдо сказала она. — До утра никаких лекарств принимать не понадобится. Думаю, вас это устроит. — Она сложила руки на своём первозданно чистом халате, ожидая подтверждения.   
  
Гарри в конце концов кивнул:  
— Да, наверное.  
  
Помфри вздохнула и повернулась наконец к Сириусу.  
— Он даже худший пациент, чем был ты. Даже хуже, чем был его отец. Не верится, что у меня появился более упрямый пациент, после вас-то двоих.  
  
Взгляд Гарри перелетел назад к Сириусу. Горестное сожаление вонзилось в грудь, когда чёлка Гарри спадала со лба — шрам был всё там же. Тот самый, что появился в ночь, когда Волдеморт был убит. Ярость, какую пришлось пережить тогда... С тем состоянием ничто не сравнится.  
  
Гарри прищурился сильнее.  
— Вы знали моего папу? — спросил он тихо, но балансируя на краю взволнованного возбуждения.  
  
Сириус с трудом отыскал собственный голос, получившийся неестественно высоким.  
— Да, — наконец-то ответил он. Прочистил горло. — Очень хорошо.  
  
Гарри заёрзал, драгоценная улыбка осветила его лицо. И Сириус тоже неуверенно улыбнулся, уменьшая расстояние между ними.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — сказала мадам Помфри, вставая сбоку от больничной койки, — вы помните статью, в которой читали о сбежавшем заключённом? В «Ежедневном Пророке» вчера.  
  
Мальчик не отрываясь глядел в лицо Сириуса. И кивнул:  
— Угу.  
  
— Как оказывается, эта история ошибочна, — сухо изложила целительница.  
  
Гарри быстро посмотрел на неё, вновь принимая растерянный вид.  
— Он не сбежал?  
  
— Сбежал, — ответил за неё Сириус, и внимание Гарри вновь перешло к нему. Сириус ещё раз попытался откашляться, но чистоты его голосу это совсем не придало. — Он никого не убивал, вот о чём она говорит. И он, — сказал он мягко, — это я.  
  
Гарри нахмурил лоб.  
— Вы Сириус Блэк?  
  
— Ох. Да ты же без очков, — спохватилась Помфри и цапнула очки с круглыми стёклами со столика возле койки Гарри, передавая их ему. Мальчик нашарил их единственной на данный момент действующей рукой. Сириус потянулся вперёд, и Гарри улыбнулся, когда он очень осторожно посадил дужки ему на уши.  
  
— Ну вот, — пробормотал Сириус. И мягко улыбнулся. — Так лучше? Я не знал, что ты носишь очки... как твой папа.  
  
Гарри поправил очки костяшками забинтованной руки, и выражение понимания наконец-то появилось на его лице, но про газету он больше не заговорил.  
  
— Вы были друзьями? С моим папой?  
  
— Мы вместе учились на Гриффиндоре, — качнул головой Сириус. — И я был шафером на свадьбе у твоих родителей.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ммхм... У них была замечательная свадьба. Никогда не видел твоего отца таким счастливым, как в тот день. Ну, — исправился он с улыбкой, — по крайней мере до дня твоего появления.  
  
Гарри хлопнул ресницами и опять завозился, вознамерившись сесть, но не смог.  
  
— Вы были рядом, когда я  _родился?_  
  
Сириус подцепил ступнёй ближайший стул и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ноющие мышцы, сел.  
  
— Мерил шагами гостиную все эти часы, — рассказал он. Там был и ещё один наш друг — Римус Люпин. Нам с ним наконец-то разрешили подняться наверх, как только тебя искупали и тщательно осмотрели. Твой отец был так горд — всё никак не мог перестать улыбаться.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
  
— А я до ужаса боялся взять тебя на руки, — продолжал Сириус. Горестное сожаление снова обуревало его, хотя улыбка Гарри не давала его голосу дрогнуть. — Думал, что могу тебя уронить.  
  
— Так уронили?  
  
Сириус рассмеялся.  
  
— Ни разу. Я очень серьёзно подошёл к своим обязанностям крестного отца.  
  
За стёклами очков глаза Гарри сделались огромными, и Сириус далеко не сразу сообразил, что только что сказал.  
  
— Вы мой крёстный отец? — наконец спросил Гарри.  
  
Сириус сглотнул внезапный узел в горле.  
— Да.  
  
— Вы в самом деле?  
  
— Они попросили меня сразу, как только узнали, что ждут тебя. Ещё... они назвали меня твоим опекуном в своих завещаниях. Если бы я не... — Сириус впился ногтями себе в колени и заставил собственный голос звучать ровно, при этом не отрывая взгляда от своих кистей, — ...просидел в тюрьме всё это время, ты мог бы жить со мной.  
  
— Вы бы мне позволили  _жить_  с Вами?  
  
Сириус вскинул голову, испытывая глубокое удивление.  
— Ничего другого я бы не пожелал, — тихо ответил он. — Не проходило и дня, чтобы я не скучал по тебе.  
  
— Скучали по мне?  
  
От слёз стянуло голосовые связки, и Сириус, не в силах говорить, протянул нетвёрдую руку. Гарри отследил его жест и снова застыл, когда Сириус провёл костяшками пальцев по его щеке.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — прошептал Сириус. Он сморгнул, не давая слезам пролиться, и надсаженным голосом сказал: — Можно я покажу тебе кое-что?  
  
Гарри молча кивнул.  
  
С нежной улыбкой Сириус запустил пальцы в нагрудный карман.  
  
— Твоя мать послала мне это сразу после твоего первого дня рождения.  
  
Он очень бережно развернул фотографию, которую хранил прямо возле сердца, и вместе с ней письмо. Фото выцвело от времени, края пообтрепались, но всё это не имело значения. Оно оставалось таким же совершенным, как когда он в первый раз увидел его. На живом снимке Джеймс гонялся за маленьким Гарри, летающим на игрушечной метле, а Лили смеялась.  
  
— Это ты, — пояснил Сириус, протягивая Гарри колдографию. — А это письмо твоя мама написала мне... Ты не против, если я тебе его зачитаю?  
  
Гарри принял маленькое фото и с жадностью в глазах кивнул. Сириусу пришлось дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем он сумел начать, даже притом, что читал он фактически по памяти, а не по бумаге.  
  
— «Дорогой Бродяга,   
Спасибо, огромное тебе спасибо за подарок на день рождения Гарри! Он все ещё остаётся у мальчика самым любимым. Гарри всего только год, а он уже летает на твоей игрушечной метле и выглядит страшно собой довольным...»  
  
Когда он шёпотом закончил: «С любовью, Лили», — глаза у Гарри сияли.  
  
— Вы подарили мне метлу?  
  
— Привилегия крёстного отца...  
  
Хотя это казалось невозможным, но улыбка Гарри стала ещё шире.  
— Так значит, вы правда мой крёстный отец? — с дрожью в голосе переспросил мальчик.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И мои родители хотели, чтобы я жил с вами?  
  
— Да, — эхом отозвался Сириус. — И теперь, когда я свободен... — он запнулся, заметив тень, набежавшую на лицо Гарри. — Конечно, если ты хочешь...  
  
— Но вы сказали, что все ошибались на ваш счёт... и что вы на самом деле никого не убивали.  
  
Не ожидавший, что причина, омрачившая Гарри, именно в этом, Сириус опять замялся.  
— Не убивал, — сказал он так твёрдо, как только смог, и всё равно представил, с каким отчаянием это прозвучало. — Но знает об этом только Дамблдор. И мадам Помфри, конечно. Макгонагалл...  
  
— Так значит, вы сбежали?  
  
Как ни странно, вопрос Гарри не прозвучал встревоженно — всего лишь расстроенно.  
  
— Да, — раскаянно произнёс Сириус. — Но Дамблдор работает над поиском настоящего убийцы... и как только он найдёт, я уверен, меня простят.  
  
— Но кто это был? Настоящий убийца?  
  
Сириус тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Наш хороший друг, к сожалению.  
  
И с тяжёлым сердцем он поведал крестнику о вероломстве Питера. К концу рассказа лицо Гарри было перекошено.  
  
— Он их предал, — сипло проговорил Гарри. — Вот так просто?  
  
Сириус опустил ладонь на макушку Гарри, легко проводя большим пальцем по чёрным вихрам.  
— Боюсь, что так.  
  
Гарри отвёл глаза и прекратил малейшие движения по подушке.  
  
— Но так или иначе Дамблдор знает, где его найти, — уверил его Сириус. — И Питер не отвертится после того, что сделал.  
  
После длительного размышления Гарри спросил:  
— И Вас отпустят? Точно?  
  
Не будучи ни капли уверенным на этот счёт, Сириус всё же согласно кивнул головой.  
— У них не останется выбора.  
  
— Пять минут, мистер Поттер! — раздался голос мадам Помфри из кабинета; Сириус и не заметил, что она отлучилась. — Ему нужно поспать, — добавила она, когда Сириус оглянулся на неё через плечо. Он кивнул, прежде чем вернуть своё внимание к Гарри.  
  
Гарри повернул голову таким образом, что повязки на ней теперь смотрели прямо на Сириуса. Не теряя лица, Сириус поинтересовался:  
— Больно? Эти ожоги.  
  
Гарри пожал одним плечом — тем, которое не было замотано белым.  
— Не то чтобы. Зелья мадам Помфри на вкус ужасны, но они помогают.  
  
Сириус улыбнулся.  
— Её зелья всегда омерзительны. Но лучше принимать их — тогда оглянуться не успеешь, как поправишься.  
  
Гарри возвёл взгляд к потолку.  
— Ага.  
  
Сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы, Сириус искал, что сказать.  
  
— Я встретился с твоими родственниками в Суррее. Они мне не понравились.  
  
Гарри искривил губу и снова посмотрел на крёстного.  
— Как и мне.  
  
Улыбаясь, Сириус подался вперёд, ловя обеспокоенный взгляд своего крестника.  
  
— Если у Дамблдора всё получится... — отчётливо произнёс он, — если он отыщет Питера, и меня оправдают, тебе не придётся больше с ними жить. Если ты предпочтёшь жить со мной.  
  
Гарри глядел на него во все глаза, со странной смесью эмоций на лице.  
— Вы это серьёзно?  
  
— Как никогда.  
  
Гарри просиял.  
— Да, — сказал он, в волнении сминая письмо. И в ту же секунду вспыхнул, спеша разгладить листок. — Простите, — выдохнул он. Как только бумага оказалась более-менее разровнена, он попытался вернуть её Сириусу с очередным извинением.  
  
Сириус обхватил своими пальцами более маленькие пальцы мальчика и подтолкнул его руку обратно к его груди.  
  
— Они твои, — сказал он мягко, пожимая пальчики Гарри. — Мне не нужна картинка. Только не теперь, когда ты сам передо мной.  
  
С сияющими глазами Гарри шептал слова благодарности, немедленно принимаясь вновь рассматривать фотографию. Но в какой-то момент оторваться от пристального изучения его заставил широкий зевок. Сириус хмыкнул и расправил одеяла, чтобы ещё раз невзначай провести по груди Гарри.  
  
— Мадам Помфри, должно быть, провидица. Через пять минут, как по расписанию.  
  
Гарри замотал головой.  
— Она всегда мне говорит, что я недостаточно сплю.  
  
— Похоже что так оно и есть, — заключил Сириус. — Во сне восстановление магии идёт лучше, так что лучше просто делать, как она говорит, да же?  
  
Гарри с неохотой кивнул.  
— Угу, ладно. — Он притянул письмо и фотографию к груди. — Вы... — он с наморщенным лбом всмотрелся в лицо Сириуса. — Ты же вернёшься?  
  
Сириус разгладил одеяло да так и не смог отнять руку, лёгшую Гарри на сердце.  
— Мне больше негде быть.  
  
Гарри заулыбался, чуть смяв письмо, когда прижал его к себе крепче.  
  
— А теперь спи, — тихо сказал Сириус. — Я буду прямо здесь.  
  
Гарри, однако, не спешил тотчас закрыть глаза. Долгое время он глядел на Сириуса, даже когда веки уже отказывались оставаться открытыми. Он ещё два раза зевнул, коротко жмурясь и в конечном счёте проигрывая сонливости. Он продолжал улыбаться, когда его дыхание уже начало выравниваться.  
  
Вскоре подошла мадам Помфри, взмахивая рукой и о чём-то причитая. Потом она удостоила Сириуса улыбкой.  
  
— Я вижу у него улыбку впервые с того дня, как он здесь оказался.  
  
Сириус улыбнулся сам, несмотря на боль в сердце при виде того, как вздымается и опадает грудь его крестника.  
  
  
И когда несколько часов спустя прилетела сова от Дамблдора с сообщением о том, что Питер арестован, Сириус почувствовал, что грудная клетка больше не сдавлена тисками. Двенадцать лет он ждал этого. Двенадцать лет у Гарри не было настоящего дома и настоящей семьи.   
  
И Гарри даже не подозревал, насколько был любим.  
Сириус подался вперёд, чтобы невесомо обвести большим пальцем розовый шрам. И сидя здесь, наблюдая за спящим Гарри, он поклялся сделать всё, чтобы его крестник узнал об этом наверняка.


End file.
